What happend in New York
by x.themortalinstruments
Summary: Clary is a strong Shadowhunter, new to the New York institute. Her Father is Valentine Morgenstern and her Mom Jocelyn Morgenstern. She think her family is a normal shadowhunter Family. But is it really? / I'm not that good at summaries, please give it a try :D
1. Prologue

Hi guys, so Im new and I never really wrote fanfics before so I hope that you like this story

* * *

Today was my first day at the New York institute. To say I was nervous is probably an understandment. But let me explain you my life first. My name is Clary Morgenstern. Actually Clarissa, but if somebody calls me that, they will have their teeth knocked out. Anyways, I always lived in the Vatican Institute, but my family is actually from New York. My Mom and Dad brought me there because they always thought New York is ''too dangerous'' for me. But as I grew older and became the best shadowhunter in the whole institute, I wanted to get back to New York. It got lonely at the Vatican you know? They're really religious there, and sure, we may believe in Angels, but our main cause is to protect Mundanes from Demons and all evil, not to pray to God all day.

Needless to say, I didnt fit in there and I didnt want to. But New York has always been my dream home. My mom used to tell me stories about her growing up here and I want that too for me too. As for my dad, the great ''Valentine Morgenstern'', he's not around that often. He always portals in once a month for one to three hours to talk to me and to mom. But it's okay, he's doing an important job. He runs an organization called ''The circle''. They do a lot of stuff like protect Downworlders from the clave, or help new turned Vampires or Warewolves to control themselves. But their most important task is to finally find The Mortal Cup. Ever since the uprising, it's been gone and nobody know where to search for it. The Mortal Cup is one of the three Mortal Instruments that Raziel gave the first Shadowhunter. Its basically a big glowing cup which can control Demons and turn Mundanes into Shadowhunters if they're strong enough. If not, they die or turn into Forsaken. So I basically spend all my life with my mom. But thats okay, I know my dad loves me, he is just a busy man.

And finally I was here, standing infront of the institute door, with my three suitcases on my side. I couldnt wait to start my first mission and meet people who are actualy the same age as me, and don't talk about God all the time. The only person I truly will miss is Sebastian. He was my best friend ín the institue and the only person who understood me. My mom never liked him but oh well, what can you do. At least I have one friend here. Well, kind of friend. I only knew him from Instagram, but I was going to meet up with him as soon as I got settled. He's a smart looking guy named Simon Lewis and for what I got out of our many hours chatting, he loves the same stuff as me. The only problem is that he is a Mundane. But it was okay, I still liked him.

As I walked in, probably smiling like an Idiot since I was so excited, I couldn't help but stare in awe. This institute was huge! With big screens and a lot of people running around and working on stuff. It was so different to what I was used to. I walked up to one lady behind a glass desk, still smiling dumbly.

''Hi I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, it's my first day'' She looked up at me from her computer screen and smiled with probably the most fake smile I've ever seen. ''I can tell'' She gave me a room key and and turned back to her computer. My smile instantly dropped ''Okay then'' I said. Was everybody in New York this bitchy? I sure hope not. I walked away and looked around the main hall. How the hell am I supposed to find my room?

''A little lost?'' Said a voice behind me. I turned around seeing a black haired girl, well more like woman because this clothes were not apropriate for a girl, smiling at me. She had beautifull, slightly curly hair, I could only dream off, red lipstick and her Body looked like she had 10 boys staring after her.

''A little'' I chuckled

''I can help, my name is Isabelle Lightwood, but please, call me Izzy.'' She smiled, and her smile was actually friendly. ''Clary, I'm from the Vatican institute'' I gave her my room number ''Can you help? I never lived anywhere this big before'' She giggled ''Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Looks like we're neighbours Clary'' she started walking up the stairs and I tried to follow her with my three suitcases. That didn't work very well since I only have two hands. She saw me and stopped. ''Oh you poor girl. Let me help you.'' I was relieved, but just as I thought she would take one of them she called out to a guy

''JACE!''

The blonde guy turned around and I couldnt help but stare. He had beautifull blonde hair, strong jawline and looked like he should be on a cover of some kind of a male munde magazine. I shook my head and stopped staring as he walked up to us.

''Yes my dear sister? Who is this?'' He looked me up and down and I shivered under his gaze. Damn, even his voice was hot.

''Thats Clary, she's new at the institute, would you mind help her?'' She pointed at my suitcases.

''Well Clary, nice to meet ya, I'm Jace Wayland'' he smiled and hold out his hand. I shook it and looked into his eyes, realizing that one of his blue eyes was half brown.

''The pleasure is on my side'' I smiled and he smirked, looking into my eyes. Then he glanced at izzy ''Can't you help her?'' Izzy looked at her nails ''I am a lady jace, now come on'' She walked upstairs.

Jace took two of my suitcases and we walked after her. ''I'm sorry about my sister, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes.''

''Izzy's your sister?'' I smiled on the inside.

''Well we're actually not really related but we are like siblings'' Jace answered. ''Why, you worried I have a girlfriend?'' He smirked.

Of course, he knew exactly how hot he was. He was one of this playboys I heard my mom talk so much about. Great, and I had hope he wouldn't have an ego as big as USA.

''Oh Jace, shut your flirting, I'm actually starting to like her. I don't want you to screw with her.'' Izzy butted in as she opened a door with my keys. ''Welcome to your room''

I walked inside and looked around. The room wasnt bad...it was just so...empty. And not because it had no furniture. Because It was so big and grey and white and clean. I, as an artist, would never survive in a room like this.

''Can I like...change the room a little? Bring some color into it?''

''Sure'' Izzy answered. ''Feel at home, where is your mom staying?'' she asked.

''Oh don't worry about my mom, she has an apartment so she will stay here since shes not going on any missions or anything.''

Jace set my suitcases on the bed and sat on it. ''So you're from the vatican huh?'' he asked.

''Well originally I'm from New York but yes, I grew up in Vatican.'' I suddenly had to think of my old room, full of pictures and color.

Jace smirked ''I hope you're not as holy as they are because when Izzy gets out, this bed will-

''OKAY Jace time out'' Izzy interrupted him and shoved him out of the door. I couldn't help but laugh.

Izzy turned around. ''Unpack and get some rest, If you need help just knock on the door across yours. Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow.'' I smiled ''Yes. Thank you, I will knock'' She smiled too and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

I started unpacking and was done after two hours. I got ready for bed and lied down thinking. Izzy seemed nice enough and Jace... well... He was a player, that much I could see. But there was something about him. I thought I saw a glow in his eye when he looked at me. I shook my head. I must've imagined it. And besides, I didn't come here for boys. I wanted to be the best. To fight like no one else. And I will, no boy will stop me.

After thinking for a little bit I turned my light off and went to sleep, dreaming about my new life here and how I would be the best shadowhunter here too. I dreamed of Sebastian missing him, Jace and his flirty smirk and izzy and me, fighting shax demons together.

* * *

So that was the prologue! I know, I don't like Clary as a Morgenstern either but it will change...maybe...Anyways, feel free to review and I'll see ya in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first day at work wasn't really a good day. I woke up excited got ready in 10 minutes, putting on my gear and boots, ready for my first mission. Maybe I could fight some demons. Or investigate some Downworld murders. If I'm lucky, maybe I could even be partners with Izzy.

Well...none of those things happened.

I walked to the main hall only to find out that my first ''mission'' was...

''Lookout?! What the hell is that?!'' I exclaimed to the tall guy with black hair with a Block rune on his neck, who gave me my first assignment.

''Oh it's easy'' he showed me a desk with a computer screen. ''You sit here and watch this screen. If there is a red dot on it, it means that a demon or an enemy is close to the institute.''

Oh hell to the no. Im not going to sit in a chair and look at a computer screen all day! This was so not what I came here for!

''I'm not some secretary! Im a soldier! Not a mundie with the sight who warns shadowhunters about demons!'' I yelled at him.

He looked annoyed ''I don't care little girl, thats your assignment, if you don't like it, talk to the head of the institute''.

I was pissed. It was like almost everybody in New York was an asshole. ''My name is not little girl!'' I exclaimed. ''And you should be thankfull that we're in public or I would-

''She sure is entertaining, don't you think?'' I heard a male coice behing me. Turning around I saw that the voice belonged to jace, who was already in his gear. Behind him was Izzy in her high heels and tight dress.

''No, I don't think, she's really annoying.'' The high boy rolled his eyes.

''Aw come on brother, give her a chance'' said Izzy. So that was her brother. I guess it made sence. They looked a lot alike, especially if you looked at their hair.

''A chance? She's not even taking her first assignment.''

''Because it's stupid! You already have five shadowhunters controlling the institute!'' I was starting to get really angry at the guy. On the side I could see jace smirking at me. Was this that funny to him? ''What are you looking at?!'' I snapped at him.

''Oh nothing,'' he walked over to me, ''I just find it really entertaining that the new girl wants to play with the big boys on her first day'' he ruffled my hair. God why can't Izzy back me up on this. I was not some ''little'' or ''new'' girl. I was a strong shadowhunter and I was going to prove it. I looked at izzy.

She seemed to get the message because she spoke up. ''She does have a point alec, maybe we could give her another job?''

Alec groaned, ''There is no other job, we have enough staff already. Now deal with it, Come on Jace''. Jace winked at me and they both started walking away.

Nope, I was NOT going to give up like this. I looked at Izzy who just shrugged apologetically. ''Wait!''.

Jace and alec turned around. ''What now, I have a mission with my parabatai now I can't fullfill your needs all day'' Alec said annoyed.

''You said I cant pay with the big ''boys'' on my first day? Well let me prove you that I can.'' I smirked and crossed my arms. Jace looked at me in surprise, but quickly recovered and put on his usual smirk. Izzy stood behind me. ''What do you mean redhead?'' Alec asked.

''Let's spar. If you win, I will leave you in piece. If I win, I will go on your mission with your parabatai and you will takemy job here.'' Alec chuckled ''Youre crazy''

''And you're just scared''

''I am not.''

''Chicken''

''Redhead''

''Chiiiicken bock bock''

''Shut up''

''Too scared chicken?''

''FINE!'' Alec groaned ''It's not like I will lose to some chic from another country'' I smirked. He was going to see.

After 5 minutes we all were in the training room. Me and Alec standing in front of each other with Jace and Izzy watching us. Alec attacked first but I dodged it instantly. This went on for a while. I can see now why he has a parabatai. He attacks, but he cant quiet finish the job. He doesn't have the confidence to do so. But I do.

As he was about to punch me, I took his fist in my hand and turned his arm so he was with his back to me and I was holding his arm twisted. Then I kicked the back of his knees, making him fall to the ground while I jumped away. I put my foot on his chest lighty, making him stay on the floor and smiled in triumph while Jace and Izzy clapped. I looked at them and saw that they both had an impressed look on their face. Wasn't expecting that were you jace?

I stepped away from Alec while he got up annoyed. ''Never underestimate me again.'' I said ''Have fun watching the monitor''

I turned to Izzy smiling. ''So, who's alecs Parabatai? Is he at least handsome?''

To my surprise, jace answered. ''Yes he is.'' he smirked ''Grab your weapons partner'' He said walking out.

Jace is Alecs parabatai? Oh you've got to be kidding me. This won't be fun at all.

* * *

I know this chapter was very short. I will try to upsate as often as possible. Jace beeing Alecs parabatai? *Fake gasp* Who saw that one coming?!


	3. Chapter 2

After 20 minutes of pure annoyance with Jace, I actually started to enjoy his company. He wasn't so bad if you were alone with him. Yes, he still flirted with me like crazy but he also told me stories about New York as we passed the streets and about his adventures here.

''Did you know I ran around Time Square naked once?'' I burst out laughing. ''No way, I don't believe you.'' He laughed too. ''Oh but its true, you can ask Alec or Izzy, I lost the bet against them.''

''I bet the ladies had a nice view'' I giggled imagining jace in the situation. ''Oh they did, I had five phone numbers when I came home'' he laughed and I couldn't help but look at him. He looked so much more handsome laughing. When I saw him smile I couldn't help but smile too. It was a weird feeling but one I could live with.

He must've noticed me looking at him because he stopped laughing. ''What?'' He looked at me. I shook my head blushing. ''Nothing, here, that's the address'' I walked up to an apartment building.

''Alright'' he smiled and we walked inside. The apartment we had to go to was on the 3rd floor and I already noticed that this was no ordinary apartment building. The place was full with downworlders, seelies, vampires, werewolves and warlocks everywhere. Jace knocked on the door and after a few seconds, a warlock answered. He was definitely Asian, with black hair, full of gel and glitter, and weird vintage clothes. His hands were full of rings and ...did I mention he was in underwear?

''What brings you to me shadowhunters?'' He looked at jace and then at me, clearly searching for somebody. ''Where is Alexander? Aren't you usually a package deal?''

''Not today. We're here because we need you to close the portal your people opened Magnus.'' Jace answered

''Ah yes, my apologies. It was a new inexperienced warlock. A little boy really, let's go'' He was about to go out but I stopped him.

''Aren't you going to put on some pants?'' I asked and he looked down at himself. ''Right, give me a second'' he walked back inside and closed the door. I had to laugh remembering jaces story. ''Is everybody in New York this comfortable with showing their bodies?''

Jace chuckled ''Only the good looking ones'' He leaned closer to me and I put a hand on his chest, stopping him. ''You realize you just called him handsome right?'' I raised my eyebrow, as the door opened again and jace took a step backwards clearing his throat. ''Ready to go?'' Magnus asked and walked out ''If not we're going anyways''. I giggled and followed him.

* * *

When we arrived at the opened portal, I could see about 15 Shax demon running around it and guarding it. I smirked. I loved this, battling demons was what I was made for.

''Let the fun begin'' Jace and I said at the same time. I looked at him in surprise and he looked at me. I catched his eye and we both looked away at the same time blushing a little. Well... that was weird.

I took my seraph blade out and jumped from the roof starting to fight. I see jace doing the same on the corner of my life. After three demons killed I saw three more of them cornering me against the wall. I looked around trying to find a way out. Maybe if I coul-

Before I could finish the thought Jace came up in front of me stabbing two of them at the same time. The third demon leaped at him but didn't make it because I stabbed him and it vanished into whatever dimension he came from. ''Thanks'' I smiled at him. ''You too'' He winked and we went back to the fight.

After a few minutes the field was empty and Magnus stepped in front of the portal sealing it. ''Nice working with you, I hope I won't have to again'' he said and vanished. Me and Jace looked at each other.

''Wanna get something to eat?''

* * *

And so we were sitting in a Chinese restaurant called Jade Wolf. Jace eating like he has been starving for a week and me looking at the food with disgust. Jace looked at me questionably.

''You're not seriously expecting me to eat that.''

Jace swallowed. ''Why not, its delicious.'' Delicious?! He cant be serious. ''That's one big bowl of grease! How can you eat that?'' He chuckled. ''Just try some, if you don't like it, I will take you to another restaurant on our date.'' he winked and I instantly groaned. I looked at the so called ''food'' again and took the Chinese sticks in my hands. Slowly, I took some of the greasy noodles and closed my eyes taking it into my mouth.

I slowly opened them. Okay...this was not bad, actually...it was pretty good. I took more and started eating like crazy. Jace laughed at my reaction.

''Shut up'' I snapped at him with my mouth full, what only made him laugh harder.

* * *

When I was done I placed my hands on the table and leaned back. ''Im so full'' I groaned. Jace only smiled at me. ''I'm glad I could oblige'' I smiled back.

That's when a seelie came to us taking out empty dishes. She stopped and winked at Jace. ''Long time no see.'' He looked from me to her. ''Kara?''

She looked as if he had slapped her ''It's Kaelie, have you already forgotten?'' I couldn't help but feel an aching in my chest as I thought of who that woman might be to him.

Jace smiled at her apologetically. ''I'm sorry, that was a long time ago.''

''It was last week''

Now he looked uncomfortable. ''Uhm...have you met my girlfriend clary?''

''Your what?!'' me and she said at the same time. Jace looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and took his hand. ''I mean yes, I'm his girlfriend'' I smiled ''You want to head back honey?'' I looked at jace who looked at me in amazement. ''S-sure'' he answered and payed kaelie.

We walked out laughing. ''So with how many girls do I have to do that with?'' I smiled.

''No more, I promise'' he chuckled. ''I think I will break it off with the others''

Well that was unexpecting. ''Really? How come?'' I asked as we walked.

''I don't know. Maybe a change of heart?'' He looked sideways at me smiling. I realized that's the first time I've seen him smile like that and I have to admit, I liked it.

I giggled ''Whatever you say''

As he tightened my hand in his I noticed that I was still holding his hand. It's weird that I didn't even notice that. It felt very natural to hold his hand like that and I didn't mind doing it. I smiled and squeezed his hand back as we walked back to the institute. Maybe Jace wasn't so bad afterall.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next two weeks were actually enjoyable. I became really close with Izzy. She even lend me some of her clothes and gave me make up tips, which I think I will never understand, but if she's having fun painting my face who am I to disagree. Alec is still complicated. He's rude to me and I feel like he even hates me. Maybe it's because I beat him in our fight but I don't think that's it. The longer I was there the more I noticed Alec staring at Jace when he didn't look. When he trained or just walked around the institute, Alec looked at him like he was the only one on the earth, and it all clicked in my head. Jace flirted with me and Alec was simply jealous because he likes Jace. Case solved, I know, I'm a genius.

As for Jace, it's complicated. We actually became closer which was very unexpected. I learned that besides being really annoying, he's a really good fighter. Like, extremely good. Which made me only more determinant to become better than him. I found out that he's also really good at playing the piano and he told me some stories of his horrible childhood. And sometimes, when he's in a really good mood, I get him smiling. And one of his real smiles, not smirks or anything like that, a real smile that makes him look so much more handsome than he already is. He became a lot nicer since I came here and I think he actually likes me. Like a friend of course...

And yes, maybe I did have a tiny crush on him, but it didn't matter. I came here to be a Shadowhunter and to be at home with my family. Not to waltz around with some boy.

But as the days passed, I found myself thinking more and more about Jace. I saw him everywhere. On missions, at the library, in the training room, everywhere. I just couldn't get my mind off him and it was starting to piss me off. That's why I figured, that some distraction would be good for me and set up a meeting with Simon.

* * *

We agreed to meet up at Jade Wolf, which didn't help my situation at all because as soon as I walked in I saw Jace. He was sitting in a booth, really close to Kaelie may I add, smirking while having one arm around her. Well...that didn't hurt at all...

I sighed and sat down, trying not to look at Jace's attempts to get laid. Why would a mundane choose this place to meet up anyways? No mundie ate here, they all hated the food. I hope he wasn't some random weirdo, not that I would judge, I fight demons for a living so he would be pretty normal in comparison.

''Clarissa?'' I looked up and saw a cute boy with black hair and pale skin.

''Simon?'' He chuckled and I immediately gasped. He was a vampire! So that's why he had no photos on his page.

''That's me, didn't expect you to be a shadowhunter.'' He smiled and sat down on the same side of the booth as me.

''Well I expected you to be a Mundane so I guess we were both wrong. And please, don't ever call me Clarissa again.'' I giggled and he laughed. ''Right. I remember you saying you don't like your full name. Did you order already?'' He took the menu and ordered blood, of course, while I ordered pancakes.

* * *

We spend half an hour talking and laughing and I noticed that real Simon is more entertaining than internet Simon. He likes the same animes and books as me and he has an awesome band. He even showed me some videos of them and invited me to their next concert. And for once I didn't care that Jace might be watching me form across the room. That is until he suddenly appeared beside us and sat beside me, making it very hard to breathe while sitting between them.

Simon scoffed and went to the seat across from us, glaring at Jace who looked quiet satisfied with himself. ''Hey babe'' he said and put an arm around me, ''Who's the vamp?''

I took his arm off of me and saw Simon smirking at that. ''One, don't call me babe and two, that's Simon'' I pointed at him while Simon offered him his hand smiling. Jace looked at it like it was something from another planet and shook it quickly. ''Jace'' then he turned to me ''Why don't we go home, it's getting late?'' he winked.

''No I'm perfectly happy here'' I said and while I enjoyed Jace making his moves on me, I also liked spending time with Simon, so I was only telling the truth.

Jace put his arm around me again and leaned closer. This time I blushed hard and he smirked at my reaction. Simon noticed this. ''Clary I wanted to show you the comic store, do you want to go now?''

My eyes lighted up. I also loved comics if you didn't notice. ''Yes!'' I began to stand up but Jace pushed me back to him. ''I can show you too'' he looked at me with pleading eyes and I was about to give in but I saw Kaelie from the edge of my eye and had to remember him with her in the same position that we are now.

''No I want to go with Simon'' I said coldly and got up. He looked at me with an emotion that for the first time I could read. And it was hurt. I felt so bad for hurting him but I also was really confused. Why was he hurt? He can easily go back to Kaelie and make out with her or something. I shouldn't be bothered, it's not like he even likes me.

I took Simons hand and led him out of the restaurant without looking back. When we were out I could finally breathe normally again. Simon just chuckled at we walked to the comic store.

* * *

We were on our way back from the store. Simon was carrying my two bags of comics that I probably shouldn't have bought, since my mom doesn't give me enough money but I did anyways. I couldn't help but notice Simon looking at me with hopeful eyes while we talked and I felt weird. It's not like I don't like him, because I do. Just like a good friend, nothing more.

''So tonight was fun'' he said as we stood in front of the institute and handed me my bags back. ''It was, we should do that again some time'' I answered, smiling up at him.

He smiled back and suddenly the air around us got awkward. He looked nervous about something and I was trying to figure out what but couldn't. I looked up at him and my eyes met his brown ones. That's when he started to lean closer to me and put an arm around me. What in the world was he doing? It was when he was only centimeters away from my face when it clicked. He was going to kiss me!

I out a hand on his chest and took a step back. ''No Simon, I-I don't-

''No it's alright,'' he took a step back ''I shouldn't have, I just thought that you wanted to since you said you liked it today and I thought that maybe this could be interpreted as a date...''

''I'm truly sorry Simon but I like someone else...'' I did, I liked Jace, no matter how hard I was trying to deny it. ''I will call you okay?''

''Sure'' he said and hugged me goodbye. While he was walking away I couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe I should've let him kiss me, just for distraction. I couldn't possibly like Jace, he was no good for me. I sighed and walked up to my room tired. I just wanted to sleep and to forget about this day. To forget about Jaces arm around me, about his stupid hook up Kaelie and about Simons attempt to kiss me. But as I opened the door to my room I dropped my bags immediately. I didnt think I was going to go to sleep soon. Because there, in the middle of my room, stood a very angry Jace.

* * *

Phew, So that was the 3rd Chapter, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to upload, I was pretty busy with school and stuff. Feel free to review if you like it, See ya next time


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I saw more of you took notice to my story and Im really really reaaallly happy about that :D I promise to update as soon as I can xoxo

* * *

Chapter 4

''By the Angel- Jace what in the world are you doing here?!'' I exclaimed surprised. Normally the people in the institutes respect each others privacy and don't unlock the door with a rune. Well I guess Jace was an exception. I wanted to be angry at him but I was too tired to do that. I just closed the door and dropped my jacket on the chair.

Jace seemed to ignore my question, the angry expression never leaving his face. ''Why in the world did you kiss that vampire?!'' I looked at him confused, not knowing whats going on. ''Don't look at me like that, I saw him kissing you just a second ago!'' Oh, he had to see Simon leaning in but we didn't even-... Wait a second...

''Are you stalking me?'' I crossed my arms. ''No! I was just going out for a walk and what do I see? The vamp making moves on you! You're a Shadowhunter you can't be with him!'' I laughed, I couldn't believe him. He was making out with a Seelie just a minute ago! And we don't live in the middle ages and he knows that I can date whoever I want. ''Okay first of: I can date whoever I want. And second of: Are you jealous?'' I chuckles raising my eyebrow at him.

''No of course not!'' He blushed and I don't know what has gotten into him because the Jace I know never showed that many emotions in one week, let alone one day. ''Jace are you drunk?'' I touched his arm ''I can help if you need something''. But he just took a step back. ''I just need to know why you kissed Simon, are you guys together or something?'' He looked at me with sad eyes and I softened instantly.

''No we're not, he didn't even kiss me, I stopped him. Why is this bothering you so much?'' He looked at me with soft eyes. I can tell he was about to say something but before he could do that my door slammed open, with my mom looking at me in panic.

''Okay seriously, you guys need to take a lecture on privacy.'' I said a little annoyed at this point but my mom barely noticed. ''Clary get your bags ready, we're leaving.'' she said and started to pack my things. To say I was shocked was an understatement. What has gotten into her? I looked at Jace and he looked awfully uncomfortable. I went to my mom and took her hands. ''Mom stop. What's happening?'' I barely said before a man walked into my room. He looked around searching for something until he lied his eyes on my mom. ''You!'' He pointed at her and took his seraph blade out. At first I didn't recognize him but as he spoke, memories came back. ''Dad?!'' I asked shocked.

''Clary get away from him!'' My mom pushed me back and I saw Jace pulling out his seraph blade and he went to stand in front of her ''Who are you? You can't be here so I suggest you go out.'' my father just laughed. ''That's cute little boy, move aside I need to walk to my not so lovely wife''

''Nobody calls me cute'' Jace smirked, ''Well maybe besides your daughter but thats another story'' he said and attacked him. I can't believe this guy. He's even flirting with me by not talking to me. I still was in shocked and didn't know completely what to do.

My mom grabbed my shoulder and spoke firmly ''Clary your father is not a good man. I pretended so many years he was but he isn't. He never was there for you and the circle is dangerous. Please clary trust me, you have to trust me.'' I looked into her eyes and I knew instantly who to believe.

''I trust you'' I said and she let out a breath ''We need to get out of there'' I looked at Jace who awfully seemed like he was losing the fight. I looked at my mom trying to desperately find a way out of this room, but Jace and Valentine were blocking the doorway. Her eyes were full of panic and seeing this broke my heart. How has it come to this? I suddenly saw an image of a rune flash before my eyes and I took my stele out, not even noticing what I was doing, and drew it. Suddenly a portal opened and I gasped in surprise, as did my mom. Jace, who was still fighting my father, noticed this too but continued. My dad was standing with his back to the portal so he didn't saw it. My mom took my hand and went into the portal. Before I went inside I screamed Jace's name and he pushed my dad on the floor before going into the portal himself, taking my hand.

* * *

And that's how we ended up in a crappy old apartment, smelling of Chinese food and books. The portal closed and me and Jace tangled up in each other. I groaned and pushed him off me. My mom was already standing and greeting a tall, dark skinned man, who I recognized instantly as a werewolf.

''Luke'' she started crying and he took her in his arms. I looked at Jace confused of what was going on. He only shrugged and opened his arms smiling like Luke did before hugging my mom. Nevertheless of what just happened I had to laugh. ''Nice try blondie'' He laughed too and put his arms down.

After my mom calmed down we all sat down and he introduced me to Luke, who was as she said 'her dear old friend who always helped her'. He even gave us some hot chocolate, which Jace said no to stating that 'he's a man and men don't drink such things'. But after 5 minuted he took it and drank anyways.

''So, care to explain what that was?'' I asked and that's all that my mom needed to burst out.

''Your dad is not who you think he is. Valentine and the circle they...they are no good people. Yes, at first they were but he changed, his purpose changed. After I got pregnant with you Clary I found out that Valentine has been killing Downworlders. He even injected himself with demon blood to gain more power. He couldn't understand why Downworlders have powers that we don't. He even injected me while being pregnant. But not with demon blood. With angel blood that you also have. I found out that he was going to steal the mortal cup. He wanted to make an army of demons and I couldn't let that happen so I stole the cup from him and hid it. That's why the cup is gone and it has to stay that way. Valentine will try to find us so I made a potion ready for me-'' Thats where I cut her off.

''We need a plan to kill him'' Jace smirked. ''Give her five minutes and she wants to kill her father.''

''He did bad things. Valentine is not my father anymore.'' I said firmly.

''Don't worry, I have wards put up by the high warlock of Brooklyn, we are protected for tonight.'' Luke spoke up handing each of us a blanket. Jace looked at him confused. ''You do realize that we have a heating rune to keep us warm right?'' He asked and Luke just shrugged: ''Try to get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow''

* * *

I was lying on my back in the middle of the night with Luke snoring on his bed while hugging my mom. I couldn't help but wonder if they were more than just friends. The thought got cut off by a voice.

''Can't sleep?'' said Jace as he lied down beside me. ''No'' I answered. ''How come?''

''I'm just trying to sort out my thoughts, but you should sleep'' I looked at him. ''It's okay, I enjoy your company. I understand it's a lot to take in'' he looked at me. Once again I couldn't stop staring at him. It's so weird that of all people, he's the one keeping me company right now. ''Yea'' I said, ''Jace?''

His eyes met mine ''Yes?''

''Would you mind sleeping with me?'' I knew it was a strange request but I just didn't want to feel alone right now. He instantly smirked and I realized what I just said. ''Not like that you pervert!'' and he started laughing.

Guys, I sighed and began to turn away from him. But he stopped me and I turned back. ''Of course I will, come here'' he said as he opened his arms for me. I hugged him and he instantly hugged me back lying down. My head was on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat going faster and then slowing down after some time. I had to smile, so Jace was capable of feeling nervous, that's new. I breathed him in and had to find out that Jace smelled amazing. I smiled and listened carefully to his heartbeat as I fell asleep.

* * *

Soooooo...some more Clace in this one, hope you liked it! Feel free to review, see ya loves xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload, I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter as well. In this one I will have some Malec so feel free to review! xoxo

* * *

Chapter 5

''Clary Fairchild!'' I jolted awake by the sound of my mom screaming. I didn't come far because a weight on my side was keeping me down. I looked over and saw Jaces arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I instantly took it and pushed him away blushing like crazy. Jace slowly opened his eyes looking puzzled.

''Mom, please be quiet.'' I said standing up. ''Well it's not my fault that my daughter is canoodling with some boy she just met!'' she exclaimed and closed her eyes calming down a bit, ''Now here,'' she gave me some clothes, ''go get dressed, we have to go.''

I took them annoyed and went into the bathroom to change. As I saw myself in the mirror I couldn't be more horrified. I don't think that I have ever looked this tired in my entire life. But there was nothing I could do so I just washed my face and changed into the clothes my mom gave me.

* * *

When I came out my mom was already ready with a bag over her shoulder and arguing with Jace, who was leaning against the wall, obviously annoyed. Luke was in the living room, probably cleaning. I went up to Jace and my mom. ''Why are you arguing?''

''We're not arguing, we're having a discussion.'' my mom said and Jace scoffed. ''I wouldn't call that a discussion,'' he protested, ''more like your mom trying to forbid me from doing stuff.'' I looked at my mom and raised an eyebrow.

''He can't come with us! It's too dangerous for him.'' So that's what this is about. Jace looked at her like she was crazy. ''I'm the best chance you have for survival! Besides I know your whole plan so I could-''

''Jace can we talk alone?'' I cut him off and he looked even more annoyed but I didn't care. I pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. I suddenly became aware of how small the bathroom is and that we two were alone in it. What the hell was I thinking? Whatever, I needed to talk to him. ''I don't think it's a good idea that you come with us.''

''You mean you don't want me to.'' He spoke in a hard voice. I looked into his eyes but I couldn't read any emotion in them. That's just how Jace's eyes were, emotionless all the damn time. I didn't get why he wanted to come with us so badly.

''I didn't say that. Jace think for a moment. You're the institutes golden boy, this clearly goes against the Claves rules. You could ruin your image, lose your position or worse. You helped me a lot yesterday and I appreciate that but I don't want you to get into more trouble because of me.'' I looked down, ''and besides, you hardly like me anyways, I don't know why you should bother.''

I didn't know how but suddenly he was really close to me and put his hand on my cheek. I looked up surprised and my eyes met his. ''Of course I like you clary'' he spoke softly, his eyes finally, finally showing some emotion, ''And I want to come with you. No matter the risks. I feel the strange need to protect you at all times. I can't really explain it but I won't, I can't leave your side''

At his words I felt my heart going faster. I couldn't help but notice the small details of his beautiful face. His blue eyes with half of one brown. The curve of his mouth, everything. He was still staring into my eyes and holding onto me and he slowly began to lean towards me. I did the same ''Jace...'' I whispered softly as our lips almost touched...

But before that could happen the door burst open and we jumped apart blushing. My mom looked at me in wonder and then her eyes went to Jace who was standing there awkwardly.

''Jace is coming.''

* * *

And so me, Jace and my mom stood in front of Magnus Banes apartment, Jace rung the doorbell for the fifth time before someone answered. But that someone was not who we expected at all. Because instead of a warlock with too much glitter in his hair, there stood Alec.

Shirtless and with a hickey on his chest may I add.

''Alec?!''

''Jace?!''

I couldn't believe this. What was Alec doing here? He didn't even like warlocks, well...he didn't like anybody besides Jace. Alec just stood there with his eyes wide and so was Jace. Two arms wrapped around Alecs waist and the one and only Magnus Bane put his head on his shoulder. Until he saw us.

''Oh dear, Alexander we have guests.'' He said with eyes wide and let us in. I noticed Jace still not moving with his eyes wide. I took his arm and led him inside. That's when he snapped.

''What the hell Alec?! Is that those ''unplanned missions'' of yours?'' Alec just blushed hard and put his shirt back on. ''I'm sorry that I didn't told you, it was just too risky'' but Jace still looked furious. ''I'm your parabatai! I have the right to know. You didn't even tell me you were into guys!''

''Oh he was into me alright'' Magnus said with a martini in his hand and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me but I couldn't stop giggling. When Jace looked at me I could see his eyes softening as he turned back to Alec.

''Look, I have nothing against this, if he makes you happy I'm happy too. I just wish you would've told me when this started or I don't know, how you feel about men...'' Jace said calmly and Alec looked at him again. ''I wanted to tell you, I hated lying to you. But I was afraid. You know how the clave is..''.

Everybody knew how the clave felt about gay guys. They instantly loose all their respect, their position. I wouldn't want that to Alec. Even if he's an asshole to me, he should be able to love.

''I know.'', Jace said, ''Don't worry, your secret is save with us''. At this Alec hugged him tightly and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I always wanted a Parabatai. Someone who knew me better that I know myself. Someone who I could always count on and who understood me. What Jace and Alec had was special and they were lucky to have it. Not many Shadowhunters had a Parabatai. It's a wonerfull thing for me but most Shadowhunters are independent. They hate beeing tied up to somebody. And maybe in some ways they are right. If your parabatai is away from you, or even worse, dies, it makes you weaker.

''Magnus we need your help'' my mom finally spoke up. Magnus was about to speak but Alec interrupted him. ''You will help them without a price honey.''

''Do you seriously think that only because we are together you can command me?'', Magnus said and Alec stared at him, ''If so, you're totally right.'' He sat down casually and Alec and Jace smirked.

''So,'' my mom continued, ''I came to you to wish my memories removed and Clarys memories clouded, do you remember?'' My memories were removed?! Oh she will so hear from me about this. I crosses my arms annoyed and angry. ''Of course I remember, I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn.'' magnus sipped at his martini.

''I need them back.'' my mom said in a serious tone and Magnus laughed. ''What's so funny?'' my mom asked. ''I warned you. I asked you 3 times if you were sure. You said you were. Your memories are gone, I can't take them back I'm sorry.'' he shrugged and my mom looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes. ''What about clary? Can't you erase the block on her mind?'' Magnus shook his head again. ''I'm sorry, I can't. But the block will fade eventually, you could show her images of the things she forgotten, maybe that will speed up the process.''

My mom sighed and Magnus looked at us with pity. ''Look,'' he said, ''I have five extra rooms and high wards. You can stay here if you want to. Other than that, I really am not able to help you.'' I looked at my mom who was lost in her thoughts.

''Thank you Magnus.'' I said and stood up with my mom, ''I will get her to bed.''

''You do that biscuit'' Magnus said as I walked with my mom to one of the rooms.

* * *

After I talked with my mom and she explained to me that she needed my memories because only I knew, or at least have known, where the cup is. I calmed her down even thought I myself was freaking out and now I was lying in one of the five rooms, trying to sleep. But I couldn't. I stared at the ceiling thinking about how I could bring myself to remember. I couldn't force my memories to reveal themselves...right? Maybe if I-

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Ugh who was it now? I got up from the bed and opened the door annoyed.

There stood Jace smiling and with a picnic basket in his hand. ''Wanna go for a walk?''

* * *

So that was it for todayy, not that much happened in it but I still hope you liked it. So should I make clace kiss in the next chapter? Or should I make them argue? Write down below what you guys think!

I also have another announcement. So I have a Shadowhunters Roleplay group and a lot of characters like simon or izzy are still open. We really really need more people so if you want to join us (please, everyone is welcome to our rp family!) check out my instagram post! (name in bio)

It would make me really happy if you guys joined us! Love ya, and untill next time!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, it was only because of christmas. This chapter is basically only clace but we all love clace am I right? Enjoy and review! xoxo

* * *

Chapter 6

''Now?'' I asked startled.

''Yea'' He said still smiling.

''We can't leave here in case you forgot.'' I reminded him of our current situation and his smile faltered.

''Well...I have an idea just come with me.'' he took my hand and lead me out of the room before I could even protest. I didn't know where he was going with this but I didn't really mind. There was something amazing about Jaces presence that made you feel special. When he looked at you like you were the only thing in the world that really mattered. Or maybe it was just me that felt that way, I didn't know.

All I know is that his hand felt amazing in mine and that he was leading me out onto Magnuses balcony at 11 pm. But the balcony didn't look like it did before. On the floor and on the edge walls were small glowing white adamas stones lighting up the whole place, flower pedals were spread across the floor and a square picnic blanket was on the floor. I looked around amazed.

''I know it's not much but I couldn't find any more decoration and I really hope Magnus won't kill me for ruining his flowers.'' he chuckled nervously. I turned to him and smiled brightly. ''Let's eat yes?''

He smiled too and we sat down. He opened the basket and brought out a bunch of...apples? I looked at him confused.

''Magnus was sleeping and the only thing he had were apples and tequila so...'' he shrugged and cut into one apple. I laughed, ''It's fine, I like apples'' he gave me some and we ate apples and talked about life.

I found out that my father has killed his when he was ten years old. And that he knew that the circle was an evil organization, which shocked me but then, not really. Alec and Izzy helped him a lot and eventually he and Alec became parabatai. I told him that I also want to have a parabatai and he told me that Izzy is still available. Being with Jace alone was way different. He was more open and real, and although I like when Jace put his moves on me, I like this Jace better.

After some time he silenced me. ''Stand up.'' He stood and helped me up. I looked at him in surprised and was amazed of how the adamas lit up his face. Suddenly he seemed very nervous. ''Don't be mad'' He said, and I was hoping that he was doing what I think he was doing. He pulled me against him and looked at his watch. ''10...9...8...7...'' I realized that he was counting down but I couldn't think for what.

When he stopped, and the clock said 12 o'clock he looked into my eyes and mumbled

''Happy Birthday''

And he kissed me. He finally did what I wanted him to do from the moment we met. I was surprised and at first but then kissed him back. I don't know for how long we stood there like this. All I know that I felt all what I read about in books and mangas and movies. Fireworks, butterflies and all... and I didn't want to ever stop.

After, what felt a long time but probably was just a few minutes, we pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine. ''You didn't slap me'' he said and I laughed. ''Nope'' I smiled at him, ''How did you know, even I forgot.''

He blushed ''Uhm...I might've looked into the database.''

I smirked ''Why were you looking into the database after me?'' he only blushed more at this and I was pretty sure I never seen Jace blush and I will never see it again. But damn he was cute when he did it.

''I wanted to know more about you'', he said shyly.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. The Jace, that never showed any feelings towards anybody, that was the president of his so called ''book club'', the Jace who never was interested in anything just kind of admitted on being interested in me while blushing. I didn't know I could cause this reaction out of a normal guy let alone someone like Jace.

I caressed his cheek. ''I'm not that special but that's really sweet of you. Next time just ask me okay?'' I said smiling.

''Clary I can't explain why but you're really important to me.'' he looked into my eyes and I could've melted. I don't know if he was drunk or what was causing him to react this way but I didn't care. I believed him.

We sat down on the blanket again and cuddled, stealing some kisses a few times and falling asleep eventually.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was standing in a dark room. I could see nothing but I knew that I had my sword in my hand. I reached for my witchlight but before I could get a hold of it, a single light shone from above and in this light stood Valentine with a sword to my mothers throat. I wanted to scream at him or attack him or do something, anything, but I couldn't. My voice stopped working and I was glued the floor. Valentine laughed and a second light appeared. In it stood ...sebastian?

I looked at him in wonder. ''Come Clary,'' he said with a gentle familiar voice and reached out towards me. ''I will help you.'' he smiled at me. All the worries about my mom suddenly disappeared and I smiled back at him. My hands felt free and I could move. Sebastian. My Sebastian. My best friend I could trust with everything and who always protected me. No matter from what. Thunder when we were little and demons as I got older.

I reached to him and he took my hand and pulled me to him. I hugged him and breathed him in feeling at home. He hugged me back but then pulled away. His smile turned into a smirk. I looked at him confused. He chuckled evil. I looked into his eyes and was astounded to see that they were black.

''Oh Clarissa,'' he said in a low voice,''look at what you've done'' he looked past me and I followed his gaze. My eyes landed on my mom on the floor, her throat slit open and a bloody knife beside her. Her blood was everywhere but Valentine was long gone.

I screamed in terror.

I woke up with a scream and with tears streaming down my face. Was that a dream? A message? A nightmare? I didn't understand anything all I knew is that I was terrified. In the shadow world, one mistake could mean the end of everything. Why did Sebastian occur in that dream? I haven't spoken to him in a week, he has no connection to my situation.

Beside me Jace woke up from my scream and I realized that we weren't on the balcony anymore. We were in a bed. One bed.

He saw me crying and instantly wrapped his arms around me. It was weird to get this reaction out of him but also comforting so I leaned into him hesitantly and cried into his shirt.

''What is wrong clary?'' he asked me after I calmed down a little bit.

''Nightmare'' I just simple said.

''Wanna tell me about it? Maybe it's a message from Raziel...'' he caressed my hair and I closed my eyes feeling his touch. I told him everything about the nightmare and about mine and Sebastians friendship. He listened to me and I could tell that he was trying to comfort me but wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

''Sounds like someone is telling you not to trust Sebastian.'' he said after a while.

''Yes but why? He has nothing to do with everything that's happening with my parents. I don't understand Jace.'' I told him and I probably sounded like a little child but I didn't care.

''I don't know,'' he played with my hair, ''but if we see him on our path, we will know to be cautious.''

I only nodded, feeling extremely tired.

''We should sleep.'' he said. And I nodded again, closing my eyes.

''But Jace?''

''Yea?''

''Don't let go just yet''

''I wasn't going to'' he said gently while smiling and we lied down, me in his arms. I didn't have any more nightmares that night and all I could think of was him.

I woke up to Magnus Bane looking at me and Jace with an amused look. I felt Jaces arm around my waist and I moved it then sat up, rubbing my eyes.

''Interesting, I thought Alec and me were the only couple here.'' he smirked and Jace slowly woke up rubbing his eyes.

''We're not a couple.'' I murmured blushing and climbed out of his bed.

''Yes Bane. I don't do relationships.'' Jace shrugged. I looked at him and my chest ached with some emotion I would not except into my system: hurt.

''So Who ruined my flowers huh? Sounds like something you would do for a girlfriend. I'm just saying.'' Magnus said suddenly very interested in his nail polish.

''No. I would do it for any pretty lady.'' he smirked and the emotion came again but stronger. I looked at him.

''Any lady? I thought I was 'special' and that you 'want to know more about me'?'' my voice cracked and Jaces smirk dropped while he looked at me. I avoided his look and walked past Magnus to the guest room I was staying in.

I ignored the sting in my eyes refusing to let myself cry. I won't cry over this. I'm nobody special to him. He has a lot of girls. He just did it to get, I don't know a make out session or something. And he got what he wanted. I started brushing my hair more aggressively. I knew how he was. I knew and I fell for it anyways. Stupid.

I finished with tears in my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. Yet it felt so real. How could it have felt so real? I don't think he's that good of an actor. Maybe he put faerie drugs in those apples. I shook my head and couldn't help but think of his arms around me. I sighed and got dressed in some clothes.

When I walked into the living room I could see Magnus sitting on an armchair drinking something, with Alec sitting on one of the armrests and talking to him. Jace was standing by the counter in the kitchen that was connected to the living room. As soon as he saw me come in, he looked away and I did the same. My mom was sitting on the couch with photos and blank paper spread out in front of her on the small coffee table. She called me over.

''I have to show you something Clary. Don't be scared. We Fairchilds have a special gift you know.'' she said and reached for a fork that was also sitting on the table. I looked at it confused and she set it in the piece of paper. Yes. IN the piece of paper.

My confused look changed into an amazed one as I looked at the fork disappearing under the piece of paper and appearing as a perfect drawing of it. My mom looked at me and smiled.

''Wh-what? But... H-How?'', I stuttered astonished.

''It's a gift.'' She simply answered. ''It's easy. Now you try to pull it out'' she took my hand and put it to the paper.

At first nothing happened but after I concentrated I saw my hand go through the paper and reach the fork. Then I pulled it out easily. I smiled and looked at it and then at my mom and she smiled at me proudly.

Suddenly a flashback came over me and I dropped the fork.

I was in the living room back in Vatican. I was sitting at the table, eating pudding. My mom was in the corner of the room painting something. I could see myself stand up and walking over to her.

''Mommy what are you doing?'' I asked with a childs voice and looked at what she's been drawing. Before me were many Cards with different images. One of them was an exact replica of the Mortal Cup.

I barely noticed it before my mom picked me up and set me down on the chair.

''Nothing honey, eat. You need to be strong for your rune ceremony.''

I came back to myself lying on the couch with my mom, Magnus, Alec and Jace standing over me. They all looked very concerned but Jace looked the most concerned. He was holding my hand and muttering ''please'' under his breath. When I opened my eyes I saw relief flash across his face and he smiled. I almost smiled back but then I remembered what happened before and shot him a death glare. He gave me a look that reminded me of a puppy after it got kicked in the face.

I instantly felt bad. Indeed I was hurt by his words, but I could also see that he does care about me. Maybe he deserved a chance... No. I had to stay strong. I'm not his girlfriend so if he really cares about me. It was his mistake to fix. I took my hand away from his and he slumped back hurt. My mom moved in front of me and shot a glare at Jace.

''What is it honey?''

''I think I know where the cup is.''

* * *

Claaace draaaaamaaaa. Hmm I feel like I don't have enough malec in this story but oh well. How did you like it? Feel free to revieeew, till next time xx


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm baaack. Sorry for beeing very and I mean VERY inactive. My laptop was broken but it's working again for now. ANYWAYS, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

After telling everybody my vision they all stared at me bankly. I sighed.

''Mom could've used her gift to hide the cup in her drawings.'' They all got it instantly.

''I remember those cards, I gave them to Miss Dorothea.'' my mom said after a while and my eyes lid up. Finally we had a lead. ''Great! Where is she now?''

''Italy...''

We all instantly looked at Magnus. He, as a warlock, could portal us to Italy in 5 seconds. The only problem was that portals have to be allowed by the Clave and that takes a few days.

Magnus looked up from his drink. ''Nope. No uh, No way. If you Nephilim think that I would risk my position and do...'' he broke off because Alec was giving him his best pleading eyes.

* * *

Long story short: In less than one hour, me, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Magnus and my mom were standing in front of Miss Dorotheas apartment in Italy.

''So... should we knock?'' Jace asked after a while.

''No, we came here to stare at it'' Alec moved past him to knock on the door but my mom stopped him.

''Maybe it's better if only me and Clary go inside. Miss Dorothea is an old lady. She will get scared and she already knows us, we were neighbours.'' my mom said to Alec.

Jace spoke up almost immediately. ''No. I'm not leaving Clary.'' Magnus chuckled behind him and I rolled my eyes but something inside me felt warm.

''Yes you are.'' Alec rolled his eyes and took Jace by the collar, ''Come on Mag'' he started to go away but Jace pulled away from him and stood determinate besides me crossing his arms. I looked at him but he ignored me and stared at the door.

I sighed and turned to him. ''Jace?'' He looked at me coldly but I didn't let it bring me down. I noticed that Jace hides his emotions in sarcastic remarks and cold faces.

''We both know you're a good strategist. We have a better chance of getting the cards with only me and mom and you know it. It's only an old lady who does fortune tellings from time to time. She won't hurt me okay?'' I put a hand on his arm and he stared at me his face softened a little.

''You will yell my name if anything attacks you or seems odd?''

''You think I'm so damsel in distress who needs saving?'' I smirked and he chuckled lightly and shook his head no.

''Yours is the first name I will call. I promise.'' I whispered so only he could hear me. Jaces face softened completely as he nodded and kissed my forehead while Magnus looked away awkwardly, Alec and Izzy looking shocked at Jaces behavior and my mom staring at him angrily. Man if looks could kill, Jace would not only be dead but burried.

He stepped away from me and went out of the sight of the door.

''Guys? What are you wating for?'' Alec and Izzy only stared at him open mouthed and followed him.

* * *

I knocked on miss Dorotheas door and soon enough, she opened the door, thrilled to see us and hugged me and mom tightly.

I could see Jace gripping his weapon as she hugged me but nothing happened. She pulled away and led us inside of her apartment.

The apartment was just as I remembered it. Yellow walls with a lot of my moms painting everywhere. Random things all scattered all over the room like a cat clock or a pistol which I was not sure if it was fake or not. Everything you could think off, no matter what, miss Dorothea had it sitting in her living room. I was searching for the cards out of my vision but I couldn't find them anywhere.

Miss Dorothea gave us tea and cookies but I didn't eat anything. I didn't want to get poisoned in case Miss Dorothea really was a demon, which I highly doubted but still. We talked about school and our life in general and it felt really good to talk about normal stuff. It was almost as if nothing changed. Except that it did. A lot did.

Then she said something weird.

''Yesterday I saw your father my dear'' My dad?! Here? How on earth- Why was he here? I was too shocked to speak but luckily my mom was still here.

''Valentine was here?'' She said with a normal face and I almost believed her if I didn't knew her well

''Yes. He ringed my doorbell with this handsome young friend of yours'' She pinched my cheek, ''They were asking if I saw you here but I said no''

''What friend of mine?'' I asked confused

''You know who, the blond pretty boy, Sirious was his name I think.''

Sebastian.

Well...I guess that explained my dream.

I felt my heart break in two. Sebastian was basically my brother. I loved him like one anyways. I would trust him blind folded through a field of fire. How could he do this?

''I-I will wash the dishes.'' I said and stood up taking the empty cups.

* * *

The kitchen was no different then the living room. Random things everywhere. But I didn't care about that at the time. My eyes were burning with tears who were threading to fall. But I wouldn't cry now. I'm on a mission now. I can do that later.

As I finished washing the dishes I looked around and saw a yellow card with a drawn image of the mortal cup on the microwave. I smiled. Bingo.

I took the card and quickly hid it in my jacket. I didn't want to stay there any longer. My whole world came crashing down withing two days and I had enough of it. I was tired of holding everything back, being strong and losing people. First my Dad, now Sebastian, it's like my whole world was a lie. And to think all those years meant something to Seabstian. My dad probably hired him to keep an eye on me. I was tired all I wanted to do was to lose myself and forget about everything somehow.

I walked out into the living room and told my mom that we had to leave.

''But dear we still haven't-'' she began to say but I cut her off.

''The bird has landed in the nest mom'' I know it wasn't the perfect code but she got it and I was tired of it all to think about a better one.

We said our goodbyes and went out to Alec and Izzy sitting bored on the floor and Jace looking at the door anxiously. As soon as I walked out I saw relief on his face, at which I felt butterflies in my stomach again, but I ignored that.

* * *

Magnus portaled us back to his apartment but I didn't want to talk to anybody so I went into my room without looking back at anybody. I needed to process everything and nobody could help me with that.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on my door.

* * *

Dam Dam Dammm who could that be? Guess you gotta read the next one to find out. Hope you liked it and feel free to review, BYEEE xxx


	10. Chapter 9

…

I stood up from the bed annoyed, who the hell wanted to keep me up at night? I wasn't in the mood for anything, I just wanted to sleep and to forget everything that happened today. But apparently, that was not what life wanted from me right now. I groaned and stood up then opened the door.

''Look mom, I really don't want to talk right no-'', I shut up as I saw Jace standing at my door shirtless. He obviously just had a shower because his hair was still damp and he was staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Did I mention that he was shirtless?

Despite everything, I couldn't help but bite my lip and check him out. He may be an asshole, but damn his abs... suddenly my annoyance went away.

He noticed that and smirked then leaned on the door frame casually while I blushed, him obviously enjoying my embarrassment.

''Hm, I'm not your mom, but you could call me daddy sometimes'' he winked at me and I laughed shaking my head.

''In your dreams maybe.''

''Oh that definitely.''

Aaand I was blushing again. What was wrong with me? Normally I would wrap a guy around my finger in an instant. But then again, this wasn't any normal guy.

''So… can I come in?'' I snapped out of my thoughts and let him inside, then closed the door after him.

''I just wanted to apologize for the other day….with Magnus..'' he trailed off while scratching the back of his neck. I was quiet surprise to hear him apologize, since Jace Wayland never apologized. I think ever.

''I could see that you were hurt and I just wanted to tell you that…well.. I-I'm not good at apologies… I never had a girlfriend… but what I told you on Magnuses balcony was true clary…''

Out of this whole day, this was what I needed to feel better again. I went to him and stood in front of him.

''So you would consider me as your girlfriend?'' I said and couldn't help but smile. His cheeks turned red instantly.

''N-No I-I meant uhm… only if you wanted to… not to like force you to anythi-''

He never finished his sentence because I pulled his head down and kissed him harshly. It wasn't soft at all, but rough and wild, yet still passionate. I just loved the way his lips moved against mine and I couldn't get enough, so I pushed him on the bed and sat on his lap.

He put his hands on my waist while I put my hand in his hair tugging slightly at it. Maybe I needed some distraction. This was perfect for it, not exactly how I pictured my first time but as long as it is with Jace, I'm fine with it. I started kissing down his neck roughly and he moaned as I kissed his soft spot. I began working on a hickey when he spoke up.

''Clary?''

''Hmm?'' I trailed my hands over his delicious abs.

''Maybe we should stop…''

I froze then looked up at him.

''You're rejecting me?''

''What- no! I just… you didn't have a good day. I want our first time to be special you know?''

I looked into his eyes and mine started tearing up. I couldn't believe that I was crying. I never did and normally it would've been embarrassing for me but right now I didn't care. He noticed and hugged me instantly.

''Let's go to sleep yea?'' He said as he caressed my hair and I nodded weakly. This day was too long and I couldn't wait for it to be finally over.

Jace lied me down on his chest and told me stories about his adventures with Alec and Izzy until I drifted off into a deep sleep, in which there was only me and him and a better world.


	11. Chapter 10

"Clary''

"Five more minutes'' I groaned and turned on my side avoiding the voice.

The voice seemed familiar so I instantly thought it was my mom waking me.

"Clary." Said the voice again, but bolder. This time I noticed that the voice was masculine. Great. Jace wants to wake me up. I moved farther away from the voice and came across someone lying beside me.

Wait…

I opened my eyes and saw Jaces chest in front of me. I would recognize him anywhere. I knew almost all of his scars and runes from memory. I looked up and saw his peaceful sleeping face. Smiling I reached up and put his hair out of his face.

"Finally, you woke up. I was starting to get bored." Said a voice that now I would recognize anywhere. I instantly sat up and sure enough, came face to face with Sebastian, who was smirking at me from a chair right beside my bed.

I've seen Sebastian just about one or two weeks ago. Yet he looked different. My Sebastian was sweet. He only wore genuine smiles and light blue jean jackets with his signature beanie. I remember looking up at him as the definition of the word 'innocent'. This, however, was long gone. In front of me sat a whole new Sebastian. His blonde hair now was longer than before, he wore a black leather jacket and had an evil smirk across his face. He looked like a high school bully, more confident but also evil and I didn't like it.

"Clary got a crush huh?" He gestured towards Jace with the blade he was playing with in his hand. I didn't know how he could be so casual. I was in pure shock, I couldn't talk or scream or even wake up Jace to help me. Yet he was sitting there as if he kidnapped people on a daily basis.

''Cat got your tongue? What's wrong lil' red, I remember you being the talking kind.'' He stood up and all the memories of my childhood with him came back to me. How he always helped me tie my shoes or protected me or showed me fighting techniques.

Could that all be fake? But why? Why would he waste his time like that? He could've gained my trust in another way. Something was off.

I looked up at him to get a better view, maybe it was someone else with a glamour.

''Stand up.'' and I did, maybe out of shock or maybe because his blade was still pointed at Jace, who turned around to the side where I was on. He seemed to notice me gone because her stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

The second he opened his eyes, Sebastian grabbed me and pulled me against himself with the blade against my throat and I let out a scream. Jace instantly jumped up from the bed and grabbed his blade that was beside the bed.

''Put it down golden boy.'' Said Sebastian, ''and nobody gets hurt''.

Jace glanced over me as if to make sure that I wasn't hurt then his eyes looked at the knife against my throat and his face contracted with thought. After a few seconds he put his blade on the bed slowly and raised his hands in defense. For the first time I saw him worried and that he gave up. Jace Wayland gave up. For me. If I wasn't on the edge of death I would smile.

''Good'' Sebastian spoke up again. ''Love has made you weak brother''

Brother?

''Don't worry about your family'' said Sebastian, ''They're in good hands''

''Where's alec?'' Jace demanded instantly.

''He's with our father, well, mine and clarys at least. He wants to speak to you dear sister.''

''Our father?!'' I gasped breathing heavily because of the blade, ''You're my brother?''

''Bingo, ten points love'' he let go of me but had his knife still pointed ''Now I invite you both to the living room.''

I instantly went to Jace and hugged him. ''Are you alright?'' he whispered in my ear and I just nodded. Sebastian interrupted us though and shoved us out of the room roughly.

I could see that Sebastian obviously didn't arrive on his own, as the whole apartment was trashed. The countless of books lying around everywhere, and pillows and cushions cut open were lying on the floor.

And there, in the living room was none other than Valentine with another tall man. They were standing in front of a tied up Magnus, Alec and my mom.

''Clarissa, Jonathan, how kind of you to finally join us.'' Valentine spoke kindly, but the smirk on his face gave away that he was everything but not. I always remembered my father as the kind man, who I always wanted to make proud. Seeing his true form now made me realize how bad of a father he truly was.

''Jace Herondale'' he said surprised, ''never thought I would see you again'' Valentine glanced over Jace, who looked awfully defeated, but still spoke up.

''Wayland.''

Valentine chuckled ''You believe that?'' Jace just glared at him as if looks could kill people. ''You probably remember Michael as your father, don't you Jace. Well…'' He sighed as if he really could feel some sympathy, ''It's hard to tell you this but… Michael Wayland died long before you were born, but me, as a good father…'' I laughed sarcastically at this and he glared at me, ''as I was saying, I kindly took care of you. You even look like your mother, Celine Herondale.''

The shock on Jaces face was obvious.

''Why are you telling me this?'' Jace answered and Valentine smirked again, ''Because you will be dead soon anyways.'' Then he turned to me. ''Clarissa, the cup please''

''I don't have it.''

He sighed and looked at Sebastian, who was leaning against the wall looking at his nails. He must've felt Valentine looking at him because he looked up and shook his head. ''I already done my job, I even got you a warlock, the rest is your thing.'' Valentine groaned.

''You raise them all of your life and they're still annoying little brats'' Valentine spat at Sebastian and I could see the hurt in his eyes even from one kilometer distance.

''You didn't raise him.'' I spoke up finally, not sure why. Valentine turned to me ''Excuse me?'' he asked.

''He was all of his life with us, in Italy. Therefore, You. Didn't. Raise. Him.'' I repeated with hatred in my eyes and then looked at Sebastian, who looked at me as startled as I was with myself. Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment then out of nowhere, Valentine started laughing. I looked at him startled. The man really was crazy.

After a moment he calmed down and picked up Jocelyn. I protested loud but he didn't care and dragged her off with him to one of Magnuses guest rooms. I looked at Jace in panic but he was just as clueless as I was.

The tall man, who apparently was a warlock, followed my mom and Valentine and we were left with Sebastian who now stood in front of us.

''Kneel'' he said simply and raised his blade to Jaces throat. I kneeled instantly not wanting him to hurt Jace and Sebastian looked at me then smirked and turned to Jace, who was still standing proudly.

Then Sebastian moved the blade from Jaces throat to mine and looked at Jace as if to see if he would dare to test him. Jace growled and then kneeled looking down.

Next he moved the blade to Magnus and Alec kneeled instantly, as did Magnus when he put the blade to Alecs throat.

''To love is to destroy'' Sebastian chuckled, ''I guess this proves your saying brother'' he nudged Jaces chin with his blade, making him look up at him, then sat on the couch across from us.

But even with me being scared of my mom, and Sebastian looking as bored as he could muster, I could see that he cared too. I grew up with him and knew him almost as good as myself, so when he looked at me, I knew that he would never hurt me. He loved me. Whatever he was willing to admit it or not.

Maybe there was a chance to safe us after all.

* * *

Sorry that I don't upload as much as before, I don't have that much time, but I'll still try xoxo

Anyways, tell me if you like the story in the reviews, till next time loves


End file.
